Ruby Angel
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: 2X15 alternative ending and rest of season 2. CXB based.
1. Chapter 1

"You are not my wife" shouted Chuck at Blair. The board of directors were disgusted at Chuck and exclaimed that Jack now had full authority of Bass Industries, Jack beamed because his plan had worked out perfectly. Chuck left the silent room to run after the board and beg them to reconsider.

Blair decided to clear everyone out and send them home, she wanted to be alone. She walked into the office where she had found Chuck drunk and high and occupied. There were two bottles of pills on the table and a bottle of scotch, Blair, still upset picked them up and went outside to hail a cab

"The Palace"

She walked in and went straight up to Suite 1812, the room was immaculate.

"The service is good here" she thought to herself.

She sat down on his bed, carefully taking off her Manolo Blahnik heels and placed them side by side on the floor next to his bed. She laid back and breathed in his smell from the pillows, the smell she had fallen in love with, scotch, Hugo Boss and smoke. She got up and took the pills out of her purse; she walked over to the bar, pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured herself a glass. 3 glasses of scotch later, she popped her first pill

"I love you" 2 pills

"Well, that's too bad" 4 pills

"You are not my wife" 6 pills

Everything she had done to help him, he threw back at her, she loved him and knew he loved her but he was grieving at the moment, however, he didn't need to use harsh words against her because they pushed her too far, she didn't care if she lived or died. He obviously didn't want her and she obviously was a pain for him to have around, and with that thought, she downed the rest of the first bottle and then the second one with 2 large glasses of scotch She fell to the floor behind the bar with a small thud.


	2. Chapter 2

The door burst open as soon as her body hit the floor. Chuck had been walking back to his Suite after waiting at Blair's for 2 hours and then going to his favourite bar for a drink or two when he heard a thud as he reached his door. He heard a whimper, a thud and a smash. He threw the door open and saw her crumpled body lying behind his mini bar.

"Please not her" he thought.

He took a closer look at the body and saw it had luscious brown locks and ruby lips with make up stained face.

"Blair!"

He carried her over to his bed, there was a faint pulse, her eyes flickered open and stared into his big eyes, smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Shit, 911 help" he reeled off where he lived and what had happened.

15 minutes later and Chuck was curled up against the wall crying, Chuck Bass does not cry but he made an exception for her, he always made exceptions for her, like he had asked her if she was sure about loosing her virginity to him. And now he was crying, his beloved was gone, he would never get to kiss or touch her again. The scotch and the pills had done it for her, along with the lack of food in her system due to her bulimia. He had killed her with his words and his actions towards her, she clearly loved and cared for him and he was too afraid to let her. He loved her and was scared.

Another 15 minutes later and he had managed to crawl into the bathroom to take a shower. He knew Serena would blame him and he knew he had let his father down by letting Jack win. Stepping out of the shower and putting a towel round his waist, he looked over to the mirror to see his reflection, the reflection of a murderer. The mirror was steamed with some type of writing on it; he rubbed his eyes and gasped.

"I love you. I would have been a good wife for you." Chuck choked, how did she know he would take a shower, mind you though, she knew him better than anyone else. He felt faint.

"I love you too queen B" he whispered before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was a week later. Serena had, had to drag Chuck from his bathroom. For the past week he had sat in there with the shower running on hot to steam up the room just so he could see her final words to him. Chuck had told Serena what Jack had done and what he had said to Blair, it had earned him a slap followed by a hug. Afterwards, Serena went to her mother and told her exactly what Chuck had told her, after a few phone calls later, Lily had gone to check on Chuck and get him to sign something. He didn't even think about reading it, he could have been signing away his soul but he didn't care. At the funeral, Lily told Chuck about what he had signed, she had adopted him making her the owner of Bass Industries and it was to be his once he turned eighteen, Jack was on his way back to Australia. He hugged him but was shocked to see Blair's casket open, her curls lay perfectly on her shoulders and her smile was still on her lips but her lips were pale, the Blair her knew would have wanted her ruby red lipstick on and the Erickson Beamon around her neck.

He asked to be alone with her for a few moments, everyone agreed when they saw the emptiness and loneliness in his eyes.

"One day we will be reunited, I don't know how I am going to live without you. I hope I'm going to see you soon. I love you." He closed the casket on her face forever and left.

Two weeks later, Serena, Lily, Nate and Eric were dressing up in black clothes again.

"It would seem that Blair wanted Chuck to be with her forever."

"Serena, you can't blame this on Blair, it wasn't her fault that Chuck's helicopter was caught in a storm."

"Yes but whenever Blair was scheming, there was always a storm brewing outside, this is her doing."

"I can't believe I lost my ex girlfriend and my best friend in the same month, just goes to show that they where meant to be together forever."

"To Blair and my brother Chuck" toasted Eric.

Elsewhere, well above everyone in heaven, Chuck waked through a pair of pearly gates and was greeted a petite girl with luscious brown locks and ruby red lips that were mimicking his signature smirk. The devil was in heaven with his ruby angel.


	4. AN

Author's Note

Let me know what you think about this story and my other one Intoxicating. I was thinking about writing one about all 6 of them but everything I write seems to be focused on Chuck and Blair. Was thinking of going in a complete opposite direction, like Blair leaving and then coming back changed after 5 years…. Tell me what you think please 


End file.
